


Screwed

by the_nvisiblegirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Office Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons, Thirsty Lena Luthor, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29544783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl
Summary: “God, I’m pretty sure I would let Supergirl bend me over my desk and rail me,” Lena says, eyes glued to the television where footage of National City’s resident hero—covered in dust and dirt as she hoists a plane over her head earlier that same day—are playing on a continuous loop. “I bet she can go at it forhours.”Or: Lena talks about getting down and dirty with Supergirl, which makes Kara uncomfortable to the point where Lena thinks she's homophobic.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 83
Kudos: 1187





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me? Posting twice in one week? It's more likely than you think!
> 
> This story is based on [a tumblr post](https://bossbeth.tumblr.com/post/187710304880/has-anyone-written-a-fic-where-lena-just-starts) I saw earlier. Only realized when it was too late that it's literally from 2019 so 20 million have probably written this by now but oh well. The more the merrier, right?
> 
> Enjoy, punks!

“God, I’m pretty sure I would let Supergirl bend me over my desk and rail me,” Lena says, eyes glued to the television where footage of National City’s resident hero—covered in dust and dirt as she hoists a plane over her head earlier that same day—are playing on a continuous loop.

The thought isn’t necessarily one she’s had before—at least consciously. Has she always thought Supergirl is attractive? Of course. She has eyes, doesn’t she? But she’s attracted to the blonde in the same abstract way she is attracted to Kara: painfully aware of the fact that nothing is ever going to happen, anyway. Which is fine because Kara is her best friend and Supergirl is her _something_ and she doesn’t mind going home alone at the end of the day—at this point, she’s used to it.

That doesn’t mean that she doesn’t have needs, though. Important needs. _Sexual_ needs. And apparently that now includes the need to be fucked raw by Supergirl. Oh well.

“I bet she can go at it for _hours_.” She runs her tongue over her bottom lip absentmindedly as the footage on the screen changes to Supergirl going head to head with three opponents at once. “Imagine how sore you’d be after. Deliciously, _delectably_ sore—unable to walk straight for days.”

There’s a loud thud to her right and her eyes snap away from the tv to focus on the source of the noise instead—Kara, who just dropped an entire container of potstickers onto the floor. Kara, who is beet-red and squirming in her seat.

“I—” she stammers, eyes darting around the room looking anywhere but Lena. “You—”

A wince.

“Please don’t talk about Supergirl that way.”

Lena cocks her head to the side, curious.

“Why not?”

“Because...” Kara starts, trailing off weakly. She takes a breath. “Because it makes me uncomfortable.”

It sounds so earnest that the apology is at the tip of Lena’s tongue almost instantly no matter how concerned and hurt she is by Kara’s apparent unease with her sexuality. Because they’ve talked about men like this before. Well, maybe not quite as explicitly and maybe only when they’re drunk but it’s not like Kara is a prude. So that can only mean one thing.

Before Lena can actually say anything, though, Kara jumps up from the couch, bag in hand.

“Actually, I—I have to go. I forgot about this article Snapper wanted me to write. I just—”

And she basically _runs_ out of the room.

Lena knows there is no article. Lena also knows that her best friend has an issue with her being into women.

She doesn’t see Kara—or Supergirl, for that matter—for the rest of the week. By Wednesday, she is worried and sends Kara a text apologizing for making her uncomfortable and promising she won’t mention it again. There is no reply. By Friday, she is absolutely _furious_. How dare Kara treat her like this. How dare Kara be homophobic when _her own sister_ is a lesbian as well. (Briefly, she actually does consider contacting Alex and getting her advice on the whole thing but then she doesn’t think they know each other well enough for her to explain what exactly brought this situation about in the first place.)

So, instead, she stews in anger silently, getting more and more frustrated by the hour.

By Saturday afternoon, she is considering calling one of her exes to blow off some steam, no strings attached, but just as she’s about to reach for her phone there’s a knock at the door. She has half a mind to ignore it and pretend she isn’t there when there’s a second, firmer knock.

“Lena, please open the door. I know you’re in there.”

_Kara._

“Hey,” Kara says when she does eventually open the door, offering her a half-smile and a slight shrug. She seems tense.

It’s good to see her even though Lena feels like she’s walking on very thin ice right now and could fall through at any second, with just a single wrong move.

Wordlessly, she steps to the side, beckoning Kara inside. The other woman enters with just a second of hesitation.

“I owe you an apology,” she says as soon as Lena has closed the door behind her.

The brunette shakes her head, resigned.

“It’s fine Kara. You have a right to your opinion and I need to respect that.”

The other woman’s brows knit together in obvious confusion.

“What are you talking about?”

“Me being gay clearly made you uncomfortable.”

“Lena, no! That’s not—” She stops abruptly, huffs out a breath as her fingers continue to fidget with the hem of her blouse. Then, suddenly:

“I’m Supergirl.”

Whatever Lena expected her to say, it definitely wasn’t _that_. She feels like a trap door has opened beneath her and she’s in free fall right now. This seems to overwhelming to even begin to comprehend. First and foremost, she is questioning her own intelligence because how the hell did she not realize that her best friend is a superhero.

In her head, she runs through every interaction they’ve ever had. When Kara walked into her office with Clark Kent, of all people. “I flew here... on a bus.” The almost-plane crash. Every time the blonde disappeared suddenly without explanation.

The fact that her and Supergirl look exactly the same.

Suddenly, another thought strikes her.

She said she wanted her best friend’s alter-ago to bend her over a desk and fuck her senseless. _To her best friend’s face._

Oh God.

Oh **_God_**.

No wonder the other woman was so uncomfortable.

“Kara I didn’t—”

She didn’t what? Mean what she said? They both know that’s a lie.

“I am so, _so_ sorry,” she settles on instead, hoping Kara can forgive her, that they can move past this somehow.

But the blonde stays quiet, eyes glued to the ground as if Lena’s hardwood floors are the most interesting thing she’s ever seen.

The silence isn’t awkward, exactly, but it’s definitely tense. Like a rubber band pulled too taunt, threatening to snap any second and hurt them both in the process.

Lena doesn’t dare speak, doesn’t even know where to start with any of this.

It’s Kara who breaks the silence eventually.

“I have thought about it too,” she murmurs, voice surprisingly even.

Lena’s eyes snap up to hers immediately upon hearing the confession. The other woman is already looking at her—staring at her, really—as her hand travels up to the collar of her blouse. She pops open the first button without breaking eye contact. Lena’s breath hitches in her throat.

She can feel her pulse picking up as Kara opens one button after another to reveal the tell-tale suit underneath.

“About what it would feel like to be inside you.” She takes another step closer, the shirt sliding off her body completely in the process. Suddenly, she does seem almost like a different person. Confident. _Invincible_. “To make you whimper my name until you’re begging me stop because you’ve had so many orgasm that you can barely _breathe_ anymore. I think about it all the time.”

She’s right in front of Lena now, so close that they are almost touching. The crest on Kara’s chest is shimmering in the light and Lena can’t help but reach out and trace the S with her index finger. She’s trembling.

Her head is spinning, thoughts going everywhere and nowhere with such speed that it’s making her slightly dizzy. Carefully, she lays her palm flat on Kara’s chest, covering her family’s coat of arms. She can feel the blonde’s heart hammering in her chest at a pace rivaling her own and it’s in that moment that she makes the split second decision to just dive into it head first. They’ve already crossed all the lines, what else are they waiting for?

So she looks up, locks eyes with Kara whose pupils are blown beyond anything Lena has ever seen before and says just two words.

_“Fuck me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter, anyone?
> 
> (Come [find me on tumblr](https://co-captainsharpe.tumblr.com) if you want.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. _Y'all._ Holy _shit_! Thank you for the truly crazy amount of kudos, subscriptions, and comments—even though most of them were just you yelling at me to give you the actual smut. Well, what can I say? You asked and now I'm delivering. (Hopefully.)
> 
> Enjoy, punks!

Supergirl doesn’t waste any time.

In an instant, she’s within the brunette’s personal space, fingers playing with the hem of her pencil skirt.

“Are you sure?” she asks, look somewhere between Kara’s puppy dog eyes and Supergirl’s steel-like resolve.

Lena bites her lower lip. Nods.

 _Yes—_ yes, she is sure. Surer than she’s ever been of anything else in her life. She wants the other woman, wants her so much that it has the potential to unravel her completely.

She can see Supergirl’s throat bob as she swallows, then nods as well.

“Okay.”

One of her hands finally slips underneath the fabric of Lena’s skirt. It rests there for only a moment before traveling up, bunching up the dark material as it goes further and further north until she feels a thumb just barely brushing against her outer labia through the thin lace of her string.

It sends a shockwave through her but she needs more, needs Supergirl to stop teasing and get _the fuck_ on with it. She lets out an impatient whine, pressing herself into the direction of the other woman’s hand until she finally springs into action and quickly pushes Lena’s skirt up to her waist.

She doesn’t even bother taking Lena’s underwear off; just pulls it to the side before slipping two fingers into her in one smooth motion.

They both moan at the same time.

“You’re so wet,” she marvels as her fingers twist inside the brunette.

And what else can Lena do but whimper helplessly, head falling back against the wall. A moment later, there’s a hot mouth on her throat, nibbling along the expanse of her pale, smooth neck.

“You’re so beautiful, Lena.”

She feels the words against her skin rather than hearing them because all she can hear is the blood rushing in her ears. It sounds like she’s in the middle of the ocean, like she’s drowning in the waves. And she is, in a way. She’s drowning in waves of Supergirl, in the sensations of feeling the other woman add another finger.

The stretch is almost painful, burning in the most delicious way, and her breath hitches when Supergirl curls the fingers against her g-spot without warning.

She does it again. And again and again and _again_ until Lena shudders and clenches around her fingers with a silent cry.

It’s almost embarrassing how quickly she comes. Or it would be, if this was anyone else. But it’s Supergirl—it’s Kara—who just presses a soft kiss to Lena’s collarbone as she slips her fingers free.

They stand there in silence, waiting for the others next move, until—

“I wish I had a nice big strap to fuck you with.”

The words go through Lena like a bolt of lightning, a moan escaping her mouth almost involuntarily.

“I—”

She can’t think, can’t form a single coherent sentence with how much she wants that to happen with every fiber of her being—at how much the thought alone turns her on.

Getting strapped by Supergirl. She wants to. She _needs_ to.

A ragged breath escapes her throat and she squeezes her eyes shut.

 _Concentrate_ , Lena.

“In—in my dresser,” she says after a moment. “At home. Second drawer from the—”

Supergirl is out the window before she can even finish her sentence.

“—bottom.”

The temporary solitude gives her brain—still a bit hazy after that first orgasm—a chance to catch up with... well, _everything_. She just got finger-fucked against a wall by Supergirl. By Kara. By Supergirl _and_ Kara—because they are one and the same person.

They’ll have to talk about that at some point. Because Kara lied to her (even if only by omission). Kara lied straight to her face for months on end and now they are fucking in Lena’s office and she knows she should be hurt, should be _furious_ because Kara—like everyone else in her life before—betrayed her.

But before she can dwell on that fact any further there’s a thud from the balcony and, a moment later, Supergirl steps back into the room, strap in hand.

“Got it,” she smiles.

And, truly, Lena can’t even be mad at her. Not when she is looking at her like that.

She puts the harness on over her suit and there’s something about seeing Supergirl with a seven-and-a-half inch plastic dick jutting out from her middle that activates a baser instinct somewhere in here brain, a need to get put in her place, to be held down and fucked until she begs for mercy.

“I seem to remember something about you wanting Supergirl to bend you over your desk,” the other woman says then, one eyebrow raised, and Lena almost comes on the spot at how low her voice sounds.

“Y-yeah.”

A lazy smirk spreads across the blonde’s face at how uneven her voice is.

“Alrighty then.”

For a moment they just look at each other, unmoving, before Kara extends an arm to Lena, motioning for her to give her her hand. Lena does without a second of hesitation.

She holds it gently—like it is something precious—running her thumb along pale knuckles. Then she tugs firmly, just once, and Lena’s back collides with the solid muscle of Supergirl’s body before roughly pushing her against the desk, effectively trapping her between herself and the piece of furniture.

The edge of the glass is digging into the fronts of Lena’s thighs while the strap on presses against her ass and she shudders in anticipation.

Supergirl has picked her favorite strap on, the one that fills her up so well, and the prospect of the other woman using it _on_ her makes her stomach drop in the best possible way.

With strong, steady hands Supergirl pushes her down by her shoulders and Lena lets her with no resistance. It’s ironic, really, how much control she is ready to relinquish to the other woman when, usually, she is the one who needs to pull the strings at all times in order to feel seen, to feel safe.

Somehow, though, there is safety in the strong hand firmly splayed across her back, keeping her in place. Because it is Supergirl’s hand. Kara’s. She’s safe with them.

_God, this is really happening._

Supergirl’s other hand settles on her hip, fingers digging into the soft flesh there with such strength that Lena is sure they’ll leave bruises. She doesn’t mind.

In fact, she _wants_ the blonde to be rough. To hurt her, just a little bit. To fuck all her broken pieces back together and bring her to the point where she can finally forget all the things that are haunting her, everything she is supposed to be and all the ways in which she is falling short.

The strap slips into her then, hard and fast, and she whimpers in response, the stretch of the silicone just on the right side of painful.

“Alright?” the blonde asks, thumb gently running back and forth on her hip. It’s a nice contrast to the dildo currently filling her to the brim. The concern in her voice is all Kara and Lena’s heart warms.

She hums in response because she’s _more_ than alright.

“Move. _Please._ ”

Kara doesn’t need a second invitation.

Immediately, she draws back a little only to slam the toy right back in, making Lena arch against the hand still holding her down. The blonde’s pace is fast, rough. Lena has never been fucked quite so well. Just like with everything else in her life, Kara is diligent to a fault, driving into Lena with as much force as she can without actually hurting her.

The rhythmic _thud thud thud_ that echoes around the room with every instance of Supergirl bottoming out inside her before pulling back and driving in again with seemingly never-ending zeal is a reminder of just how not-human she really is, which might explain why the way Lena is being railed right now is literally out of this world.

After a while, Supergirl’s hand slowly travels from her back—maybe she thinks she has sufficiently subdued her—down across her spine and around to her front; to her clit.

When her fingers first make contact, Lena jerks back slightly, strap burying deeper into her with at the sudden shift of position. She groans.

She can feel that she is close, the unmistakable tingle in her body slowly starting to spread through her like liquid gold.

“Yes, Supergirl,” she moans, pushing her ass back into the other woman to encourage her to go deeper— _harder—_ as she buries her face in the crook of her neck. “ _Kara_.”

The blonde’s metronome-like thrusts falter at hearing Lena moan her name— _both_ of her names—before Lena can feel the dildo slipping from her cunt. She whines.

She doesn’t appreciate being teased, especially not when she’s beyond horny and on the verge of orgasm. But before she can actually complain, Kara gently runs a finger down her back and says, “Turn around. I want to see your pretty face when you come.”

And _God_ , how could Lena say no to that?

So she braces both hands on the table and pushes herself up to her feet, legs trembling. One of Kara’s arms wraps around her middle almost immediately, holding her upright. She’s grateful for the support because standing on her own seems like an almost impossible task right now.

Her arms are firm and strong and Lena lets herself collapse into them. The moment stands in stark contrast to the hard fucking she has been receiving until a few seconds ago—calm, gentle, _soft_. It gets even softer when Kara noses the back of her neck, placing a quick kiss there before turning her around.

It’s back to business after that.

Their bodies are pressed together knees to chest now and Lena wishes they were both fully naked so she could feel Kara’s hot skin on her own. What she can feel right now, though, is the strap on pressing against her hip and maybe that’s enough.

Supergirl’s hands come to rest on her bare ass, squeezing almost possessively and bringing them even close together before she slips one strong thigh between Lena’s own. The brunette starts grinding against it almost instinctively for friction.

The blonde is still palming her ass, has started kneading the soft flesh **,** when one thumb catches in the crack between her cheeks. Lena can feel her pussy gush at the mere thought of asking Supergirl to fuck her ass.

She doesn’t have time to dwell on it, though, because she lifts her up and sits her down on the edge of the table.

“Lean back, baby.”

Lena complies immediately.

The glass is cool against her back, a nice contrast to her skin that feels like it’s on fire.

For a moment, she just lies there and tries to catch her breath. She knows Supergirl is going to bring her back to the edge almost immediately, will fuck her so well that she’ll forget her own name.

She looks up then and directly at Kara, who, in turn, is looking down at her with so much raw lust and affection in her gaze that Lena can feel her eyes well with emotion.

Without breaking eye contact, she sets one palm down flat on the table next to the brunette’s head, the other one gripping the side of her neck. Kara’s fingertips dig into her vertebrae from the back, thumb hooking underneath her jaw. She’s not quite choking her but the feeling of being at the other woman’s mercy takes her breath away anyway.

The blonde starts pumping into her again then, picking up right where she left of, strong and relentless. The fact that she’s on her back now means the dildo hits differently, its slight curve hitting exactly where it is meant to.

God, how is she so _good_ at this? How many other women has she fucked like this? As Supergirl. (As Kara.) She can’t be the only one.

This time, it’s Kara who comes first, burying herself to the hilt as her palm presses against the cold glass of the table next to Lena’s head.

Suddenly, there’s a crack and before Lena can even fully register the sound, the desk beneath her gives way, shattering into a million little pieces.

She braces for the impact, for the feeling of bits of broken glass boring into her skin. It never comes. Instead, she feels arms around her torso, catching her mid-air and holding her there for a moment before gently setting her on her feet.

Kara’s face is beet-red with shame when their eyes meet.

“Oh my God, Lena! I’m so sorry! I—” She looks down. “I’m gonna buy you a new desk, I promise.”

Lena lets out a burst of laughter before pressing her lips to the other woman’s cheek.

“Maybe one that’s a little sturdier.”

A beat, then:

“For next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... chapter 3? 😏
> 
> (As always you can [find me on tumblr](https://co-captainsharpe.tumblr.com) if you have any more queries or concerns.)


End file.
